


Affair in the Workplace

by EZM2016, SlytherinQueen3571



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 11:42:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21035687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EZM2016/pseuds/EZM2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinQueen3571/pseuds/SlytherinQueen3571
Summary: Pointless Smut . Starker





	Affair in the Workplace

“Peter, you’re late.” Tony said with an exasperated sigh, as the younger man fumbled through the doors to his workshop. Not actually mad because at this point he planned on Peter being late every day he worked. “Someone rob a bank on your way in?” He joked. “I actually don’t care that you’re late.” He assured the younger man. “I hired you, so you would have an excuse to be at Avenger Tower without anyone knowing that your Spider-Man.” He explained, even though Peter knew this.   
  
‘And to have you close to me,’ he added mentally. Shaking his head to get rid of that thought. “Get to work.” He murmured, going back to his own work. 

Peter flushed and nodded dumbly, getting to his work station. He started working in a steady rhythm but his mind kept straying to Tony. Tony was always on his mind he just couldn't help it, even though it's his boss.  
  
What am I doing? I need to focus, not continue to stare. But he's so sexy, no stop it. He shook his head clearing those thoughts away and attempted to get back to work. 

What Peter didn’t know was that Tony’s eyes were plastered to Peter as well, he just hid it better. Tony could tell whenever Peter was staring at him, which was a lot. He finally had enough of the younger mans pining. “See something you like, Pete?” He asked, not looking up from his project, a smirk on his lips.

Peter froze, dropping his project. It clattered to the floor with a loud shattering noise. He looked at Tony, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. "W-w-what?" Shit he caught me staring and wait! Is he flirting with me?

Tony tried not to chuckle “You heard me Pete. You’re staring holes in me, see something you like?” He asked again, putting his tools down and turning around slowly. Arms crossing his and leaning back against the workbench.

Peter gulped biting his lip then nodded dumbly looking up at him from the floor. The scattered pieces forgotten about. He shook his head gathering courage. "If I do?"

Tony raised an eyebrow. “Getting brave, little spider?” He asked with a chuckle, uncrossing his arms, and advancing on the younger man. A hint of a predatory grin playing across his lips as he backed Peter into his workbench.

Peter blushed chancing a look up at Tony through his lashes. "Sir?" He braced himself against the bench standing up straight and squaring his shoulders. What are you doing Parker!? He is not amused by this, he's probably about to fire you! Or correct you...something...oh damn, which would be worse!?

Tony placed a hand on either side of Peter, leaning against the workbench and smirking. “Oh come on, Pete. Don’t let that hero bravery slip away.” He chided. “I’m right here, close enough to..” He trailed off, running a finger down Peter’s shirt before finishing his thought. “Touch...” He drawled out the last word.

Peter had always wondered how he'd die and shock was not in the plan. He arched into the touch, watching the finger slide down. He didn't even realize he was leaning forward until *thud* Peter's head was now laying on Tony's chest.

Tony chuckled, automatically wrapping his arms around his young protege. “Well, hey there, Petey.” He breathed against the younger man’s ear, breath fanning over the side of his face.

Peter flushed clinging to Tony hands gripping his strong arms. "I'm dreaming..." He inhaled, snuggling into the older man's embrace.

Tony laughed, hugging the younger man tighter to him. “It’s not a dream Peter.” He assured him, placing a light kiss to the other man’s temple. “You need to tell me what you want though.” He murmured against Peters temple, not removing his lips.

Peter froze turning a dark beet red. "I-I'm not dreaming?" he ran his hands up and down Tony's arms. "This is real" he pulled back slowly but only enough to look into Tony's eyes, taking a deep breath to steady himself he blurts. "I want you, I've always wanted you."

Tony grinned brightly, bringing a hand to caress Peter’s face gently. “Good.” He murmured, leaning in, and pressing their lips together in a chaste kiss. Peter tastes just as perfect as he thought he would.   
  
The billionaire tightened his grip and lifted Peter easily to sit on the work table, positioning himself between the younger man’s legs, not breaking the kiss. 

Peter moaned into the kiss sliding his hands up and down Tony's chest, wrapping his legs around his waist clinging to the older man.

Tony smiled into the kiss, oh how he’d dreamed of laying Peter out on one of these work benches and having his way with the young man. The billionaire licked the seam of Peter’s lips hard, almost demanding entrance, but wasn’t forcing it, gripping Peters hips tightly.

Peter opened his mouth letting him inside as he slid his tongue forward licking the tip of Tony's tongue.  
  
I can't believe this is happening, I've wanted him for so long, come on focus Peter quit thinking so much. 

Tony plunged his tongue into Peters’s mouth, all but devouring the younger man. Groaning at how good he felt and tasted.   
  
Tony had to break away for air, trailing kisses down Peter's jaw and neck “You okay, Pete ?” He asked, still kissing and nipping at his neck “I can hear you thinking hard.” He murmured with a small chuckle against Peter’s neck. 

Peter blushed, moaning, and tilting his head to allow him better access. "Y-yes I'm great. I just can't believe it." He chuckled looking down blushing. Leaning forward to kiss Tony's neck.

Tony tilted his head to allow Peter to get to his neck. “Well you better believe it, Petey.” He said with a breathy chuckle. “Because I’ve wanted you for a while now, and I’m done holding back.” He said, running his hands under Peter’s shirt and dragging his nails down the younger man’s back.

Peter arched moaning, his hands grasping Tony's hips, running along the skin of his lower stomach, tracing the hip bones.  
"I've wanted you too but didn't think you felt the same."

Tony groaned, going back into kissing Peter hard, before pulling back slightly. “What have you been wanting me to do to you, baby?” He asks huskily “I know you’ve thought about it. Maybe I can make some of your fantasies come true.” He offered.

Peter giggled nervously blushing, "Umm I've always wanted to see what it was like to be with you on a workbench or in your office." He quickly hid his face against his boss's chest running his fingers along the exposed skin.

“I’ve wanted to fuck you on this workbench since the day I hired you.” He said in a low voice, reaching the hem of Peter’s shirt to pull it over his head before going straight for Peter’s nipple and sucking it gently before biting down on it a little.

Peter cried out arching into Tony, his hips grinding into the older man's thighs. "Ahhh Tony" Holding onto him tight, sliding his hands down to pull at his shirt wanting it off.

“Fuck.” He cursed, pulling his shirt off like Peter wanted “You’re so responsive” he said with a smirk, diving into Peter’s other nipple and lapping at it before biting down on it.

Peter moaned loud, tossing his head back, arching up into Tony's mouth, his hips grinding faster, his arousal evident tenting his jeans. "T-t-Tony please..." he begged.

Tony moved from his nipple to pepper kisses over his chest. “Please what, baby?” He purred, smirking before sucking at a spot on Peter's chest the skin turning purple.

Peter moaned and fisted his fingers in Tony's hair his hips grinding harder desperately seeking friction. "Please, I need you, so hard it h-hurts..." he dipped his head to latch on to Tony's neck.

Tony backed up a little, looking at Peter, who was clearly as turned on as him. “Peter, I’m going to fuck you on this workbench, is that okay?” He inquired with a smirk, beginning to unbutton Peter’s pants.

Peter nodded vigorously laying back onto the table watching Tony, he bit his lip concentrating on not cumming in his pants

Tony pulled Peter’s pants all the way down and off, raising an eyebrow “Iron Man boxers?” He asked in amusement before removing his own pants and boxers, letting Peter get a full view of him.

Peter blushed covering his face and nodding slowly. He removed his hands, looking Tony up and down, his mouth fell open as he studied his boss's erection, wanting to taste it. He moved to get on his knees before him looking up asking for permission.

Tony licked his lips, eyes flashing lustfully before nodding “Come on, Petey, show me how much you want me.” He purred, motioning for Peter to start.

Peter got down, dropping to his knees, wrapping his hand around the thick cock, stroking it a few times, then leaning forward to taste him before taking it in his mouth and swirling his tongue around the tip.

Tony groaned, fingers going automatically into Peter’s hair and tugging gently “Yesss Pete.”He praised “So good baby.” He murmured, moaning softly.

Peter looked up at him while sucking gently and massaging his balls, he kept trying to take him all the way in his mouth. "Mmmm..."

Tony moaned, pulling at Peter’s hair. “That’s enough, love.” He groaned “Up on the table, on your hands and knees.” He instructed.

Peter nodded and eagerly got up on the table getting into position, he bit his lip looking back at Tony.

Tony walked up behind Peter, slapping his ass gently before placing both hands on Peter’s ass, spreading him open wide before diving right in and lapping mercilessly at his hole.

Peter cried out then squeaked squirming around. "T-t-Tony ahhh...."

“Hmm?” He questioned, continuing to lap and suck at Peter’s hole, slipping his tongue inside the younger man before twisting it about.

Peter moaned and thrust back into him. "Please Tony I'm ready" he whimpered his body trembling.

Tony chuckled licking his lips before pressing a finger into Peter's hole, not meeting much resistance, so he added another, scissoring them out and opening him up good. Once he was satisfied with that he added a third finger and did the same.   
  
After three fingers he was sure Peter could handle his cock without getting hurt. “NOW you’re ready baby.” He purred “roll over” he commanded. “Condom?” 

Peter panted immediately rolling onto his back watching Tony. He shook his head no. "Unless you want to?" he bit his lip blushing. "It's my first time" he rushed out in a mumbled mess.

“I’m clean.” Tony assured the younger man “roll over on your back.” He commanded as he walked over to grab the lube from his desk drawer.

Peter shifted into his back watching Tony. "Do this often?" he questioned nervously.

“Huh?” He asked eloquently, following Peter's gaze to the lube in his hand. “oh...Oh! No!” He shook his head “Not as often as people like to say and not even once since I hired you.” He assured the boy with a soft smile.

Peter blushed and nodded his head smiling up at the older man. "Okay, just be gentle"

“Don’t worry baby, I’ll go slow and make your first time good for you.” He promised, squeezing the lube onto his hand and lubing himself up generously, giving his aching cock a few tugs before lining himself up with Peter’s entrance. “You have to breath okay?” He instructed, pushing past that tight ring of muscle slowly.

Peter gasped, taking deep breaths, focusing on Tony's face, he reached out grabbing onto the man's forearms nodding for him to continue.

Tony gave him a loving smile before pushing deeper until he bottomed out, keeping still so he can adjust.

Peter wriggled around adjusting to the full feeling, he clenched and unclenched his muscles watching Tony's reaction he pulled him down for a slow loving kiss.

“Shit Pete.” He groaned, kissing him hard before pulling almost all the way back, and slamming back into the younger man.

Peter moaned loud, clinging to Tony, kissing his face and neck, he latched onto the pulse point sucking hard.

Tony pulled back again, snapping his hips forward, changing his angle, and trying to find the right spot. “I got you Petey” he murmured huskily

Peter cried out lifting his hips meeting Tony's thrusts. "Oh god it feels so good Tony don't stop. Mmmm..." he reach down wrapping his hand around his leaking cock stroking it a few times.

Tony bats Peter's hand away and starts to stroke the younger man himself, in time with each brutal thrust.

Peter blushed looking up at him smiling shyly before tossing his head back moaning loud "oh yes please, harder Daddy!"

Tony slowed, eyes going wide, and looking at Peter in shock, but getting back to a steady rhythm when the shock wore off a bit. “Daddy kink eh Petey?” He groaned huskily.

Peter stopped moving, eyes going wide, all the blood draining from his face before rushing back turning him an inhuman red. "I...N-n-no..I...dont know where that came from....I'm so sorry if you want to stop I understand..."  
  
Good going Parker, now you have him, and already sent him running for the hills, he didn't need to know how you have dreamt about calling him Daddy since the first time you saw him. He'll pull away any minute. I can't believe I said that.  
He frowned moving to get up.

Tony gripped Peter's hips hard. “Shhh. It’s okay Pete.” The billionaire soothed “C’mon, stay still for Daddy, baby.” He coaxed. Tony was so turned on by the Daddy thing he could barely think straight “Do you still want Daddy to fuck you baby?” He groaned out, making sure Peter was still okay with this.

Peter laid back down looking up into Tony's eyes biting his lip he nodded slowly. "You don't have to if you don't like it..."

Tony shook his head “I like it baby. A lot.” He assured the younger man before thrusting into him hard, trying to show him just how much he likes it.   
  
“You like Daddy’s cock Petey?” he moaned out, trying to get Peter out of his shell. 

He groaned gripping the edge of the workbench lifting his hips for the right angle. "Fuck...yes Daddy I love it, please harder make me feel how much you like it."

“Shit baby.” Tony cursed, this Daddy thing really had him hard. The billionaire pounded into him mercilessly, dragging across his prostate with each thrust. “That’s it baby, perfect for Daddy” he praised.

Peter moaned loud, clinging to the table for stability with every stroke he saw spots, he was getting close "Oh shit I'm so close please t-touch me Daddy!" Peter was panting, body slick with sweat, he felt like he'd pass out from the pleasure.

Tony smirked “No baby, you’re going to come on Daddy’s dick alone.” He murmured, pounding into Peter harder and harder. “I’m so close baby.” He warned.

He grunted his frustration even though he was so close, clinging to Tony he thrust his hips up meeting the thrusts, he seized up throwing his head back screaming "Daddy I'm cumming" he squirted cum all over his stomach and Tony's chest before collapsing in a boneless heap unable to move trying to catch his breath.

Tony followed Peter over the edge with a scream of his name, panting softly before pressing light kisses to Peter's face. “You did great baby.” He assured Peter.

Peter smiled shyly and kissed him sweetly. "Uhf...sticky."

Tony laughed, pulling out gently and helping Peter sit up. “C’mon let’s get you showered off” he said with a sweet smile.

He latched onto the man's arm trying to cover himself somewhat. "Okay...I want you to know...I'm not just a fling kind of guy." he looked anywhere but at Tony.

Tony raised an eyebrow “Pete, I’ve seen all that why are you trying to cover up?” He asked curiously, ignoring the second half of what he said for a moment as he picked Peter up off the workbench by his waist and sat him on the ground gently.

Peter blushed and looked up at Tony raising his own eyebrow at the older man crossing his arms against his chest.

Tony smiled grabbing Peter's hand and tugging “C’mon let's shower.”

Peter sighed softly and followed after him lost in thought.  
  
I better not have just given my virginity and darkest secret to someone who is a fling kind of guy. Good going Parker.  
  
He rolled his eyes at himself.

Tony led Peter into the bathroom, started the water, and waited for it to warm up before holding the door for Peter to get in first. “Stand under the water” he instructed.

Peter walked in getting under the spray of warm water his body relaxing.

Tony smiled, he was really gone for this kid. The billionaire followed him in and shut the door before grabbing his body wash and a rag, lathering it up really good. Tony stepped forward, reaching for Peter with the rag as he started at the younger man’s shoulders, washing him off tenderly. If he wanted Peter to believe he was serious then he would have to show him, not just say it.

Peter leaned into Tony's touch enjoying the attention and care. "Mmm" he let the water wash over his face and hair.

Tony smiled softly, washing down each of Peter's arms then moving to his stomach before dropping to his knees and washing his now soft cock and down each leg before standing back up. “Turn around baby.” He murmured.

Peter turned lazily bracing himself against the wall of the shower looking back at Tony.

Tony threw him a grin before repeating what he did to the front of Peter. Starting with his arms and shoulders and back, all the way down to his bubble butt before dropping to his knees again to clean him thoroughly before standing again and sitting the rag down and grabbing the shampoo. The genius put a generous amount into his hand before reaching for Peters’s hair and lathering it up well, using his fingernails to scratch the younger man’s scalp gently as he worked in the shampoo.

Peter groaned leaning back against Tony a small moan escaping his throat. "Uhnnn...Tony...."

Tony leaned forward, placing a loving kiss right behind Peter’s ear “I’ve got you, baby” he assured the younger man as he continued to massage the shampoo in. “Turn around, love.” He murmured.

Peter turned around stumbling his eyes closed holding onto Tony's hips head lowered.

Tony steadied him before lifting his head “lean your head back so we can get the suds out.” He instructed softly.

Peter smiled a lopsided grin leaning his head back to wash away the shampoo.

After the suds were gone, he placed a soft kiss to Peter's lips, before sitting him down on the bench inside the shower, and went to work on his own body. Tony finished up quickly and shut off the water before opening the door and grabbing a towel, motion for Peter to step out.

Peter watched him intently smiling and stepped out after him he looked up into Tony's eyes.

Tony smiled down at him, tossing the towel over Peter's head and drying it before wiping the water from the rest of his body. The billionaire wrapped the towel around Peters waist before grabbing his own and doing the same to himself. “C’mon let's go up to the penthouse, you can use some of my clothes while yours are washed.” He said softly, holding his hand out for Peter.

Peter took his hand lacing their fingers together. "I don't think yours will fit me" He looked up at him smiling softly.

Tony chuckled, leading them to his private elevator “No, but they’ll be adorably big on you.” He mused, entering the elevator and pressing the penthouse button.

Peter leaned against Tony laying his head against the older man's shoulder yawning softly "If you say so Daddy." He bit his lip to keep from laughing watching to see how he reacts.

Tony raised an eyebrow and grins, detangling their hands so he can put his arm around Peter's shoulder to pull the younger man closer before whispering, “Daddy wants you to wear his clothes so he can tear them off of you later.”

Peter blushed spluttering before nodding vigorously. "O-o-okay" he stood on his toes and kissed Tony hungrily.

Tony took control of the kiss and slowed it down to a soft pace before pulling back. “Slow down baby, you’re gonna rest first.” He said with a chuckle as they arrived at the penthouse. Tony led Peter over to his drawers and tossed him some boxers before walking to the closet and flipping the light on. “Wear whatever you want.” He said with a smile.

Peter blushed nodding his head, he bent down slipping the boxers on, he dropped the towel walking into the closet, he put on a tshirt and some pajama pants tying them to keep them on he looked over to Tony rubbing the back of his neck and shrugging.

Tony had been dressing himself when he noticed Peter was done, the older man walked over, pinning Peter to the door frame and kissing him hard. “Gorgeous.” He murmured before pulling back and pecking Peter’s lips one more time before dragging him towards the bed.

Peter blushed and clung to Tony smiling goofy following him close and climbed into the bed.

Tony opened his arms, “C’mon Pete.” He mumbled sleepily “Daddy needs a nap.” He said with a small chuckle.

Peter giggled and snuggled into Tony giving him a quick kiss over his heart.

Tony held him tight as he dozed off.

Peter stretched snuggling into the older man's warmth. "Mmmm" He reached out poking Tony softly in the ribs.

Tony groaned, opening his eyes, and squinting, it was dark and there was someone in his bed he noticed. Peter, he and Peter had...”Morning gorgeous.” He said sleepily, covering his mouth as he yawned.

Peter giggled and smiled up at him. "Hi, I'm not sleepy anymore."

Tony snorted “Let’s go to dinner then?” He offered.

"Clothes?" he pulled at them showing the bagginess.

Tony smiled, still tired. “Yours should be folded up at the end of the bed.” He said with another yawn as he stretched.

Peter shuffled crawling over Tony, out of bed to grab the clothes, then scurrying off to the bathroom.

Tony threw his covers off and trudged over to his closet for a pair of comfortable jeans and one of his favorite old t-shirts, grabbing a light jacket.

Peter stood in the doorway dressed watching Tony arms crossed he admired the man. "Tired?"

“A little.” He admitted, tossing Peter his old MIT sweatshirt “It’s a little cold outside.” He explained.

Peter pulled it on and walked over wrapping his arms around Tony "I'm sorry I woke you up before you were ready. We don't have to go out." He looked up into Tony's eyes.

Tony wrapped Peter up in his arms, placing a soft kiss on his lips “It’s fine, I’m hungry now.” He assured the younger man. “Would you rather order in or go out to a restaurant?” He asked, giving Peter the choice.

Peter kissed him back smiling and blushes. "Umm well I'm okay with either. I know the tabloids follow you around so if you don't want to be seen with me I understand." He looked away picking at the sleeve of his sweatshirt.

Tony rolled his eyes in exasperation, “Friday, Could you make a reservation for two at Le Bernardin?” He asked politely “Right away sir.” The AI replied immediately “Oh and have something in Peter’s size that’s appropriate for that restaurant sent over to the tower, please .” He added as an afterthought “Right away, Sir.” She said as Tony pecked Peter's lips and detangled himself to get dressed.

Peter blushed deep red. "Are you sure? I'm okay with eating here and that place is really expensive." He moved over plopping face down on the bed.

Tony rolled his eyes again as he pulled off his pants to switch them for some nicer ones. “Wouldn’t be much of a date if we stayed in all night would it?” He asked with a smirk, going into his closet to find a nice shirt and a blazer to wear over it.

Peter sighed dramatically rolling over. "I can feel how hard you are rolling your eyes Tony, they'll get stuck that way if you're not careful." He turned looking into the closet.

Tony snorted as there was a knock on the door, the billionaire exited the closet with just pants on, no shirt in sight. Tony answered the door and thanked whoever was there before tossing a package at Peter. “Get dressed hot stuff.” He said with a grin.

Peter stared at Tony lost in lustful thoughts the package landing next to him. "Hmm?"

Tony smirked, noticing Peter’s staring. The genius stalked over to Peter and crawling on top of him as he let his head drop to Peter's ear before nibbling a little. “Daddy is going to fuck you into oblivion tonight baby.” He assured Peter, biting down lightly on the younger man’s ear. “But date first.” He instructed, pulling himself off of Peter and smirking.

Peter moaned loud biting his lip "Mmm that's not fair." He groaned getting up to get dressed.

Tony chuckled “Life isn’t fair Pete.” He hummed, going to back to looking for himself a shirt

Peter stuck his tongue out at Tony. He got dressed and walked into the bathroom fixing his hair and stealing the older man's toothbrush. He walked out and sat on the bed waiting.

Tony emerged fully dressed, plopping down beside Peter. “Should we talk about this.” He began, motioning between the two of them “Before dinner?” He asked with a sigh, leaning back on his elbows and watching Peter for an answer

Peter turned looking at him curiously "Sure?" He reached forward taking Tony's hand his heart practically beating out of his chest he sat worrying his bottom lip. This is it he's going to let you down easy, one and done, you showed too many feelings.

Tony squeezed Peter's hand before tugging the younger man against his body and holding tight. “Jeez Pete, you okay? You look like you’re gonna pass out or throw up.” He said with a laugh.

Peter shook his head in the negative. "Just scared, nervous, and panicking. Nothing major." He licked his lips waiting for the verdict.

Tony frowned “Why are you scared?” He asked, concerned, “Do you not want to be with me?” Tony asked slowly, releasing his grip on Peter’s hand before sitting up and running a hand through his hair. “If you don’t want to be my boyfriend, then it’s okay Pete.” He assured the younger man sadly, biting his lip.

Peter scrambled forward "NO! I thought you didn't want to be with me..." He blushed taking Tony's hand. "I've wanted to be with you more than anything, for a very long time."

Tony’s face broke out into a grin, pulling Peter to his chest and kissing him soundly. “Good, come on boyfriend, it’s dinner time.” He announced.

Peter kissed him back wrapping his arms and legs around Tony. "Okay let's go."


End file.
